<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympic Present by animatedrapture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960014">Olympic Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture'>animatedrapture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cockwarming, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/M, Filming, Gangbang, Gen, Impact Play, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, petnames, sir, tummy bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better gift is there to give Suna on his birthday than yourself? After all, you still have to congratulate him and his teammates for making it to the Olympics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>she want the whole team shawty brave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olympic Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Suna Rintarou!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your boyfriend, Suna, has always been an experimentalist in bed. Lazy, yes. But boring? Absolutely not. It’s something you learn fairly early on in the relationship—he liked amusing himself—but most of all, he liked amusing himself with <em>you.</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey bunny,” Suna mutters from behind you, his lips ghosting the skin where your neck and shoulders meet. You’re sitting in between his legs, eyes gleaming proudly as you stare at the roster of the Japan Olympic players—more specifically, on Suna’s profile amongst the list.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hum in response, leaning further back into his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What d’ya think about getting fucked by the team?” His voice is so casual, teeth teasingly nipping on your skin. He barely needs your audible response to know the answer, when he hears the hitch in your breath and the immediate way your thighs clench together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The team?” your question almost comes out as a squeak, suddenly hyper-aware of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm,” His lips move up your neck to your ears, his breath against your skin making goosebumps rise through your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Just wanna show off how pretty you are all sensitive and fucked out,” He whispers, his hand sneaking between your thighs where your wetness pooled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Besides…” He trails off, “My birthday’s comin’ up.”</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel like a little bunny in a den of foxes all ready to pounce on you. You try not to squirm under their stare, yet the rising heat from your neck, flushing your face, is enough indication.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s soft with you—for now, at least. It’s different when it’s just the two of you; and even more different when you’re being subjected under everyone else’s gaze. He’s sitting behind you on the mattress as he keenly observes you, chuckling as he watches you grip anxiously at the end of your silk robe—the only thing covering you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay, bunny?” He asks, large hands rubbing soothingly along your shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod, something that makes Suna hum, “Use your words and relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words make you exhale, sighing out the breath you’ve been holding, “’m okay,” you confirm. Suna gives you a soft pat on the head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re familiar with most of them, yeah? Atsumu, Aran-kun, Omi—” he pauses, looking back at them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Atsumu winks back at you, giving you a knowing smile, years of playfully flirting with you making you feel less tense. Along with Aran, whose familiarity offers you a sense of comfort. You’re close enough with them that it gives you the sense to relax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your gaze drifts to Sakusa, his dark eyes staring down on you so intensely—you shy away, biting down on your lip. With Sakusa, it’s different; you don’t know him much except for the times you’ve met him, but the thing about him is that you’ve always had a small crush on him—that’s what makes you squirm and flush a darker shade of red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Next to Omi is Hinata,” the orange-haired boy gives you a bright smile, easily catching your eye, “And next to Hinata is Bokuto.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto looks back at you inquisitively, yet with his eyes gleaming in anticipation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ready, bunny?” This time, Suna looks back at you. You give him a shy smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my good little slut,” He praises you, hands travelling around your waist, the tie of your silk robe in between his fingers, “Tell them what you want then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lips part, wanting to speak, yet your shyness mixed with a hint of embarrassment stops you—Suna catches on to your hesitance quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon, be good for us,” he encourages you, finally pulling on the tie; your robe coming undone, slightly exposing you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can hear them curse under their breath, watching the teasing way Suna peels away the silk from your body, exposing you completely. The hairs along your skin rise, you can feel their eyes raking up and down your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s hands travel in between your thighs next, parting them. Your pussy is glistening with your wet slick, as he spreads your folds apart for all of them to see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whine out as his fingers run up and down your slit, head falling back to his shoulder and legs parting further apart unconsciously—as if you’re inviting them. It’s almost taunting, the way you tilt your head back with a loud sigh escaping your lips as Suna rubs against your clit in playful vexation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want… Omi, please,” You finally answer breathlessly, wanting more. A few eyebrows shot up, Sakusa? But Suna could only chuckle—<em>you’re just so predictable.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awww, bunny wants her crush to touch her, huh?” There’s an odd sense of humiliation to his question while Sakusa steps forward, nearing the both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re unsure how Sakusa ever agreed to this, how Suna even brought it up to him—to them—but there wasn’t a single beat of hesitation to Sakusa’s actions as he grips on the back of your thigh, settling between your legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna directs your attention back to him with a simple tug on your hair—it’s harsh and commanding. Tears quickly spring up the corner of your eyes as you stare back into Suna’s eyes, heavily lidded and easily seducing, “You’re just such a greedy little whore, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimper. Suna’s raw possessiveness seeps through his words and how harsh his every action becomes—his every word becomes demeaning and mean, but it’s what makes you press your thighs together, already aching in need.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna slaps on the inside of your thigh as a warning. You moan at the pleasurable sting, a mark of his hand printing on your skin. You part your legs again and Suna is quick to dip a finger in your pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A crush on me…” Sakusa eyes you down like he’s judging you for it, uncaring about your current state. His gaze trails along your naked body until it snaps back up to meet your eye, “Any hard limits?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shake your head the best you can, “No sir, just watch out for the safe word,” you answer him, you can feel Suna’s fingers retreating from your drooling cunt, moving towards your mouth—you make sure you open up immediately, latching your lips around his fingers, looking up at Sakusa through your lashes as if you were an innocent little thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, Suna’s grip on your hair loosens until he lets go completely, pleased with the way you clean his fingers off your arousal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You release Suna’s finger with a pop, finally sitting up and crawling towards Sakusa closer, looking up at him with wide eyes as you palm him through his pants, cock straining against it so painfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I have you in my mouth, please?” You ask, your hands already fumbling to undo his pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa’s hands run through your hair so softly before he grips it with a harsh tug, making you gasp in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry up if you want it so bad,” his voice is cold, almost berating without the need for the actual words slipping out of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull Sakusa’s cock out of his pants, hand immediately wrapping around his length and your tongue darting out to lick a stripe along the huge vein along his cock, from the base to his tip, giving it a chaste kiss before sucking on the drooling precum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a sudden moan when you feel Suna’s wet tongue run along your slit before latching on your clit. His ministrations make you moan around Sakusa’s cock as you take more of him in your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa groans as his cockhead hits the back of your throat, tightening around him when you gag, fresh tears already forming at the corner of your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You started bobbing your head along Sakusa’s length, taking him in so greedily. Wanting nothing more than to prove yourself, to get his approval.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thighs tremble from beneath you, reveling in the way Suna sucks on your folds, pushing his tongue inside you while you drip down the sheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna always knew how to make your body react exactly the way he wants you to; you can feel a familiar coil in your stomach building up, yet you make the mistake of moaning louder as you feel your first orgasm fast approaching—just like that, Suna’s mouth leaves your drooling cunt, clenching around nothing and aching for more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You resist the urge to whimper, focusing on Sakusa’s cock stuffing your mouth full, trying to please him the best you can.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna chuckles at you, amused. “Such a spoiled brat, always asking for more,” He criticizes you, moving out of the bed to stand and watch you work your mouth around Sakusa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thought you wanted Omi, though? Present yourself for him, bunny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t need to be told twice. You release Sakusa from your mouth, moving in position with your ass up, head down the mattress, spreading your glistening folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please fuck my messy little pussy, sir,” you nearly beg, looking at him from the side, a string of curses following your words. Sakusa’s breath hitches, tongue darting out to lick over his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of them are thinking nearly the same thing: <em>You’re such a well-trained slut</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa moves to the bed, kneeling behind you, your anticipation increasing when you feel his hard cock pressing against your folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nngh—! Fuck,” You cry out when you feel him push his cock into you in one swift thrust and in the moment you did, he tugs on your hair again, bringing you up to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to keep quiet like a fuckdoll, alright?” His hand slapping over your mouth before you can let a sound out again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pain in your scalp stings, and it continues every time Sakusa thrusts into you, pulling on your hair with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re not sure when Suna got around to it, but when your eyes search for him, he’s sitting behind a small table—deadpan expression looking back at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What truly takes your attention, though, is the camera settled on the table, directed at you, red light blinking back at you so tauntingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa’s movements are firm and precise, the stroke of his cock pushing into your walls is delicious —the streak of harshness to it is sadistic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna hums from the side where he sat, watching you with amusement, seeing your drool trailing down your cheeks, looking completely fucked out already. Moans you try to keep in coming out in high pitched whimpers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squeal when you feel Sakusa’s cock hit your sweet spot, mind-numbing from the pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa lets out a noise of disapproval, “Pathetically dumbed out already,” he comments, your cunt immediately clenching tightly around him at his degrading words, making him groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hinata,” Suna suddenly calls out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” Hinata answers almost immediately, eyes sparkling in excitement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Help y/n shut up, won’t you?” Hinata’s eyebrows shot up, already understanding what Suna meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hinata’s quick to move in front of you, taking his thick cock out for you. This is what makes Sakusa finally let go of your hair, hands retreating to the curve of your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look up at Hinata as he presses his cock against your lips—his precum smearing over, you look dazed and fucked out, yet you smile at him—opening your mouth like a good pet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look so pretty, Y/N!” He exclaims with an encouraging smile, not wasting any time to push his cock into your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You really do look so pretty. Everyone in the room can agree, your body shines under the thin sheen of sweat but there’s a glow to your heated flushed face and dazed expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of Hinata’s hands rest on the back of your head, guiding you further down his thick length. You’re drooling around his cock,  messily sucking him off, your tongue running over the head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hinata’s hips push forward unconsciously, wanting more of your mouth, warm and wet around his dick as you suck him off. You hollow your cheeks, bobbing your head in a steady pace, focused on making him feel good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he looks down at you mesmerized, unabashed by the moans slipping out of his mouth every single time he hits the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your pussy is convulsing around Sakusa’s cock as if you’re trying to milk him of his cum while he’s pounding into you, his thrusts helping you push Hinata’s cock in and out of your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hinata groans, praising you, “You’re so go-good at this, y/n,” he stutters, absorbed by the pleasure. You moan around him, pleased at the praise even as his grip on the back of your head tightens, “Your lips look so nice around me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thrill of feeling used like you’re nothing but a hole only increases when Sakusa’s thrusts become more and more erratic and careless. Your moans vibrate around Hinata’s length, his head tilting back while you work your mouth, pulling back and licking over his slit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull your head back, looking up at him before speaking, “Cum in my mouth, pretty please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The faux innocence in your voice and in the way you look while you’re sticking your tongue out and pumping his thick length in your smaller hands is what does it for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hinata’s cums in thick spurts, your mouth taking his length down your throat again. Your cunt clenches around Sakusa with your attempts not to gag on Hinata’s cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa, he grips around your waist so tightly that you’re sure it’s going to bruise as he chases his own high—his moans finally coming out more freely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow Hinata’s cum shooting down your throat before you take him out of your mouth with a pop with your body slacking—yet Sakusa takes your complete attention back to him with one particularly harsh thrust that has you coming undone around his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a disgusting whore,” he leers at you, suddenly shoving your face down the mattress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your pussy squeezes around him, tensing so tightly he could barely move as his hot seed paints your walls white. You’re squirming and your moans are wanton, loving the feeling of being filled up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a moment before your walls relax around Sakusa. Everyone in the room is breathless, watching you and the slow drag of Sakusa’s cock leaving your pussy—gaze fixated on your cunt dripping with his cum while you clench around nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakusa flips you over, his movements calculated and gentle. Humming, he eyes your fucked out state; you’re panting and the skin on your waist is already blooming with marks of his fingertips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re quite a good little cocksleeve, aren’t you?” he comments. It takes a while to process but you feel him pat your head softly, not waiting for your reply before turning away from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rin?” you call out to Suna weakly, head still swimming under bliss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna is quick to stand from his seat, moving towards you immediately, his touch gentle. He presses a kiss on your forehead, tucking your hair behind your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay? Need a moment?” He asks, observing you and how your body is reacting to his touch, running a knuckle down your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shake your head, “No,” you lean to his touch, “Gotta be good and make you proud, daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You take Suna’s wrist, keeping your eyes locked to him as you move his hand between your legs, spreading them apart again. Taking his fingers in your hand, you use them to push the dripping cum back inside your pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Holy shit,” Atsumu curses, slack-jawed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was always obvious to him how submissive and pliant you are with Suna—Atsumu always seeing red stripes along Suna’s broad back whenever they change for training—but seeing this, <em>you</em>, right in front of him; so eager to be filled up and fucked, only fuels the hot desire that was already in the pit of his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look over to Atsumu, giggling lightly. His dick almost hurts with the urge to finally take you—but you had other things in mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your gaze fleets towards Aran before it darts back up to lock with Suna’s. “Prep me for Aran-kun, please?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s hand runs down your waist, rubbing lightly in soft affection yet silent possessiveness. He nods, already understanding what you want.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moves away, walking towards the bedside table, opening a drawer. You move your attention to Bokuto, who’s slightly leaning over, looking like he couldn’t sit still any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You catch his eye and he’s quick to offer you a bright grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Bokuto,” you began, “Can you come take care of me?” You ask him, voice hypnotizingly inviting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto stands from his seat, making his way over to you. He’s quick to capture your lips to his—kisses passionate and greedy, hands running over your buzzed out body, skimming every curve, every sensitive part.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto’s touch is rough with a sense of hurry to them, almost like the way Suna handles you whenever he’s pent up and frustrated. He pulls away just in time as Suna comes back with the lube in hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On all fours, bunny,” Suna comes up behind you with a command, opening the cap of the lube. You follow through, but you don’t take your eyes off of Bokuto.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your swollen lips are slightly parted, anticipation rising up your body as you watch him unzip his pants, taking his cock out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lube is cool against your skin, trickling down your ass. You give Bokuto all your attention, though, taking his length in your hand—he’s thick and long, the head of his cock glistening with pearly white precum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s touch remains soft and soothing against your skin as he brings the lube over your ass, almost giving off the impression that he’s always like this with you—soft and patient.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he’s always had a streak of sadism to him, too—something he never lets you forget. Suna pushes his thumb in your ass the least you expect him to, making you shriek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This makes your grip around Bokuto’s cock slightly bit tighter. His hips buck into your hand eagerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh god, baby,” He moans, wanting nothing more than to fuck your pretty little cunt. You run your hand around his length, giving his cock delicate little kitten licks, obviously provoking him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto sucks in a harsh breath as he stares down at you—sure, you’re a sensitive little thing, but you’re so much like a vixen, asking for more even when it’s as if you can’t even take any more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna lets out a low chuckle, always so amused by the way your body reacts to everything—and just when you thought he’s done, Suna’s palm comes down to your ass in a painful spank. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s meant to hurt—it’s almost like he’s branding you, making sure he’s leaving his mark on you. You’re choking in a sob. It’s not the first time Suna’s spanked you this hard—but he does it always when you least expect him to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the shock that runs through your body that makes you cry, tears immediately running down your cheeks. Bokuto’s eyes brighten at the sight of you—you look so pitiful yet so, so fucking pretty with your tears streaming down your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw…” he coos at you, his hand cupping your cheek to bring your face closer to his now; he grabs your attention so easily, so completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re almost embarrassed with the hiccups slipping from your mouth, tears free falling—yet the embarrassment melts away as if it was never there when he kisses your tears away, “You’re a really pretty crybaby, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The praise blooms in your chest, feeling his cock twitch around your palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto is intoxicating enough that you don’t hear Suna call Aran over—you only snap out of it when you feel your body being lifted so easily, your back pressing against Aran’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Atsumu can’t help but let out a low whistle under his breath, seeing you sandwiched between Aran and Bokuto makes you look so tiny.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wince when your ass meets Aran’s bare thigh, his hard cock pressing against your back, the feeling of his shaft pressing against you makes you want to moan—already imagining how he feels buried inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran, out of everyone, is softer. So much softer, it’s what provides you comfort and helps your overwhelmed state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Suna’s a bit too mean with ya, isn’t he?” He whispers in your ear, his large hand running over your ass soothingly, blooming with Suna’s handprint.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod in response, looking back at him. His eyes are captivating, pupils dilated, clouded with lust—yet he remains soft with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your whole body feels hot with want, but he keeps you at bay as Bokuto brings his cock in between your folds, running up and down teasingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran spreads your legs further apart, lining up his cock to the entrance of your ass. Your body tenses up, forgetting to breathe for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, relax, pretty girl. We got ya,” his words are encouraging and undemanding. You let out a breath, leaning to his body further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran’s hand travels between your thighs, fingers rubbing your sensitive nub to help you relax. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto’s impatience and excitement gets the best of him, though, grabbing your attention by pushing his cock through your folds—your pussy almost immediately clamping down around the head of his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So tight, baby,” he grunts. You whimper, feeling like you’re being split open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Nngh</em>—! B-Bo-” You try to call out his name, but you’re already crying again at the slow stretch, he’s barely completely inside yet he already feels so, so deep inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he bottoms out, his eyes are trained on your belly—you’re too dazed by the sensation of his thick cock inside of you to notice when he’s pressing his palm to the bulge in your belly. It makes you squeal, legs jerking and mouth parting completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look how deep I am in you, baby,” he presses further—your hands immediately shooting down to wrap around his wrists, trying to make him pull his hand away, but you’re creaming around him and babbling nonsense so he doesn’t understand what exactly you want.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel overstimulated. Your cunt is dripping and gushing with your juices, running down to your ass as Aran starts to push himself inside of you too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasp at the thickness of Aran stretching you out. It’s almost uncomfortable if it wasn’t for the delicious stretch of his cock and Bokuto’s, stimulating you until you feel like your head is underwater.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran is careful though, slowly letting you adjust to him inch by inch. You feel so, so full—so stretched out, and they revel at your tightness clenching around them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t even notice the way you’re already clawing at the both of them; nails digging so painfully into their skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their thrusts start at a steady pace, steady rhythm, making sure you get the time you need to adjust and slowly get into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When their pace picks up, it’s breathtaking. Your eyes are rolling back, grip on their arms so tight that it stings yet it doesn’t matter to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto is quick to get caught up in the pleasure though, while you’re crying at the intense pleasure, tongue lolling out, he’s fucking into you harder and harder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, you feel so nice around me,” one of his hands on your waist leaves, pressing down on your belly once again where his cock bulges every time he bottoms out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you look so adorable, so pretty, stuffed with two cocks too big for you and your body barely visible in between the two of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna takes his cock out, painfully straining against his pants, stroking himself at the sight of you—just enough to satiate a little bit of the ache.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every squeal that leaves your mouth, Bokuto takes it as a sign that you<em> love</em> what he’s doing—and <em>you do</em>—but it’s too much and it’s what has your body jerking and twitching in between the two of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You make the cutest sounds,” Aran tells you with a grunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s Aran who holds your legs apart as they both thrust into your stretched little holes. It’s Aran who continues to whisper reassurance and calming praise even as they abuse your holes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of skin slapping and squelching echoes through the room more erotically than it is embarrassing; and between Aran and Bokuto, you look like you’ve been reduced to nothing more but a hole to fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran’s lips find your shoulder blades, sucking hickeys into them, you can feel him throbbing inside of you and his own thrusts are becoming more hurried than the usual carefulness to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re not sure how many times you’ve cum around them but there’s a slight pain as you feel the coil in your belly start to snap and you’re crying out again—face contorted into pleasure and eyes shut close as your orgasm wracks through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your orgasm is what triggers theirs, their thrusts both stuttering before their hot cum shoots inside you, filling you up completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their cum in you feels hot and satisfying, your throat is sore and you can feel your body slightly aching yet numb from pleasure at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aran slowly pulls out of you first; your ass gaping and oozing with his cum. He gives you a kiss on the cheek, brushing your hair away from your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ya did so well for us, sweetheart,” he praises you, your chest rising and falling heavily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto pulls away from you next, eyes glinting at the sight of your clenching pussy dripping with his cum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand reaches out, fingers coming down to his cum oozing out, pushing back into your used hole—your thighs immediately closing together at the contact, still so sensitive and whimpering against the sheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time, Suna doesn’t wait for you to call out to him. You look so spent, body covered in cum and sweat, your cheeks still stained from your tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes you in his arms, settling you on his lap, your back pressed to his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really like makin’ me proud, huh?” He noses on your neck, breathing you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mewl, leaning further to his body again. You’re so needy, so accustomed to him,<em> so eager to please him.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s touch helps you relax; he knows this and always uses it to his advantage—hands running over your body so greedily, coaxing you out of your overwhelmed senses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s slow, sensual touch feels like praise—the best kind. It’s what allows you to gather your thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushes your hair to the side next, lips pressing to your exposed neck, littering affectionate kisses down to your shoulder blades, his other hand slowly moving to wrap around your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>There it is.</em> You think. His ever-present possessiveness engulfing you once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>People say actions speak louder than words, and with Suna, there’s nothing more true, nothing more obvious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s minimal action holds so many words behind them, a simple glance, a light squeeze around your throat, a tug on your finger—it’s constant and methodical to the point where your actions and his were borderline telepathic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can take more, right, bunny?” He finally asks you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your response is immediate,<em> just the way he likes it.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what do sluts do when they want something?” his head tilts, nodding from you towards Atsumu.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They present themselves,” you answer firmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go on then,” Suna takes his one hand away from your thighs, yet the other remains resting around your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You part your legs again, slowly, eyes trained on Atsumu who stood not too far in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a peculiar fire in his brown eyes—like he’s finally catching on to something. Something that Suna himself already knew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s always been a silent rivalry between the two—barely the conscious kind either, but more like how the fates always entangle them in the same direction, like both of them going pro and reaching the same division, or making it to the Olympics, or… Atsumu’s obvious attraction towards you—whether it went beyond physical, you don’t know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breathing picks up in anticipation as Atsumu finally nears you, his expression, for once, unreadable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes your chin in between his fingers, making you look directly at him. Usually, Atsumu’s playful—an open book, you might even say—but as he stares down at you, you can’t help but shiver in intimidation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yer quite sly for such a delicate little thing, aren’t ya?” Your voice is caught in your throat, even as your lips part, you’re not sure what to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gives you a mirthless laugh and his gaze feels more like a glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell Suna what ya want me to do to you,” there’s a challenge in his voice, daring you to actually do it, finally letting go of your chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow a lump in your throat, swallow the hesitance that comes along with it, your lips parting to say it out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry up, princess. I don’t have all day, look at him and tell him what ya want,” he pressures you further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tilt your head, looking back at Suna’s intense gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I want… ‘Tsumu to fuck me like you do, Rin. Want him to fuck me against you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna sucks in a breath, you can feel him twitch against your backside, his hand around your throat tightening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brings his mouth to your ear, “<em>You’ve got a lot of goddamn nerve, bunny</em>.” His voice is low and threatening, and for a split second, it scares you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Atsumu brings your attention back to him by gripping on the back of our knees, bringing them against your chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ya heard her, Suna. Give her what she wants,” Atsumu smirks, he sounds smug—condescending, even, like he just won against Suna on something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna glares at him before looking back at you, aligning his hard cock against your ass. “Remember bunny, <em>you asked for this</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushes inside of you in one glide, your mouth parting open in an instant like you’re about to scream but no noise comes out of you. It shouldn’t be as bad as it seems, Aran pumped your ass full of his cum, after all—but the stretch is sudden while you feel it all at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All you could do is whimper when you feel Atsumu lining the tip of his cock to your cunt, prodding at your entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Atsumu shoves his fingers into your mouth before he pushes inside of you—shuddering at the feeling of your warm walls hugging around his length—not wasting any time before he’s rutting into you at a brutal pace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s hand is wrapped around your throat. You feel light-headed, each one of Atsumu’s erratic thrusts pulling out mere squeaks from you. Your body is twitching in between the both of them, Suna’s cock nestled inside your ass—so deliciously stretching you out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a teasing little slut. Knew yer gonna get fucked so hard like this, huh?” Atsumu sounds almost angry, pushing in and out of your sloppy with sharp thrusts despite the pitiful sounds you’re making. Fucking you like he hates you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re gripping on their arms, drool spilling from your mouth, eyelids heavy and your consciousness already slowly slipping little by little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Atsumu’s thrusts moves you against Suna’s cock buried inside of your ass, increasing the already consuming wave of pleasure racking through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look so helpless. Like a dumb little slut put to her place, little incoherent babbles about how Atsumu’s <em>so deep</em>, how <em>it’s too much</em>, uselessly coming out of your mouth until your moans come out louder and your body starts tensing up in between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your holes clamp around them, making them groan. Suna’s hand unconsciously squeezes around your throat tighter, a guttural grunt spilling out of his lips, giving you one sharp thrust before emptying his cum inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thrash in between them, your thighs trembling under Atsumu’s hold, squirting all over his abdomen, throwing your head back at the feeling of Suna filling you up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a curse, Atsumu stills as his cum spills inside of you, moaning out your name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Atsumu pulls his softening dick out of you, he’s quick to shoves his fingers in your oversensitive cunt. Your cum and his coats his fingers before he pulls it out and shoves it back inside your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Taste how fucking slutty ya are, princess.” He tells you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brain feels foggy but you do as he says, swirling your tongue around his fingers the best you can, sucking ever so lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You go completely limp against Suna just as Atsumu pulls his fingers out of your mouth, the last thing you feel is the affectionate kiss pressed against your neck.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you wake up, it’s nearly midnight. You’re in Suna’s arms, in his clothes, his face buried on the crook of your neck. You’re all clean but your body aches all over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull away slightly, looking over to see Suna’s pretty face, calm and relaxed as he holds on to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grumbles silently, peeking one eye open to look at you. “Sleep. You need rest,” he mumbles, pulling you closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can’t help but laugh a little, smiling at his sleepy behavior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reach out, cupping his face in your hands and pressing your lips to his,<strong><em> “Happy Birthday, Rin.”</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel him smirk against your lips, “Damn right it was happy.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>